prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Kujou Hikari
Hikari Kujou is considered to be the "life" of the Queen, a part of her spirit that appeared when the Queen as a whole broke up into three parts: the Heartiels, the embodiment of her will; Hikari, who represents the Queen's life; and the Queen Chairect, her heart. She has lost all of her abilities and memories from being Queen and is living as a passive human girl. She makes friends with Misumi Nagisa and Yukishiro Honoka and works for Fujita Akane's mobile store. Her alter ego is . After the first season, Hikari lost all of her abilities and memories as the Queen and lives life as a passive human girl. She makes friends with Nagisa and Honoka. Typically a very nice, caring, and polite girl, she is also naive due to memory loss. She never gets angry in her regular form, which tends to make some people worry. Hikari is taken to the Garden of Light in the end, and the Queen reawakens and resembles her transformed form. Later, she grants the rest of the team the final finisher: Extreme Luminaro Max. She grasps to consept of being Shiny Luminous quite quickly but is always wondering about her past and often stares at the sky. Relationships Nagisa and Honoka met Hikari at Akane's stall. Since becoming Shiny Luminous, the three have become good friends, and have shown her many things during her time in the Garden of Rainbows. She becomes friends with Pollun, one of two mascots that she stays with. Hikari never yelled at Pollun, which worried the latter since getting mad at a friend means they care about him/her. Hikari has a motherly relationship with the second mascot she stays with, Lulun. She cares about her a lot and will try to protect her with the strength she has, as shown when she got lost in an amusement park and later found her attacked by Circulas. She has a small relationship with Akane because of working at her stall and Akane referes to Hikari to her cousin. Shiny Luminous "Sparkling life, Shiny Luminous! Hearts of light and wills of light... combine them all as one!" 輝く命、シャイニールミナス！光の心と光の意思、全てを一つにする為に！ "Kagayaku inochi, Shainiruminasu! Hikari no kokoro, hikari no ishi! Subete hitotsu ni suru tame ni!" from the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! movie.]] {C After Hikari came to Nagisa and Honoka's world, Pollun stated he was getting ready for an "awakening". During the fight against Circulas, the said awakening came to pass. Pollun became the Touch Commune, allowing Hikari to become Shiny Luminous. After Lulun appears, she gets the Heartiel Brooch on her bow, which gave Shiny Luminous the power to project a force field whenever she was attacked. As Shiny Luminous, she wields the Heart Baton, and uses this for Heartiel Unction, as well as combining strength with Cure Black and Cure White to perform Extreme Luminario, later upgraded to Extreme Luminario Max for the final battle as the reborn Queen. She is very strong and is a lot of help in battles, she often gets protection from Cure Black and Cure White but they don't know as long as she's with them no protection is needed. Golden Powers In the first movie of Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Shiny Luminous, along with Cure Black and Cure White, gains an upgraded version of her outfit thanks to the power of the Diamond Line, accessories of the queen in the Garden of Hope. With these powers, the outfit gets a golden color, and her earrings and other small hearts on her clothes become diamonds. This form is not seen again, most likely because it needs the power of the accessories to be activated, and it is no longer possible for the girls to visit the Garden of Hope again. Power of the Phoenix In Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi, Hinata ran out of power after the fight against Frozen and Freezen and was out cold. Shiny Luminous was inspired by Hinata's desire to fly, and encouraged her to not give up. She, Cure Black, Cure White, the Sage of the Garden of Clouds, Muta, Mepple, Mipple, Pollun, and Lulun all transfer their powers to the newborn. This allows Shiny Luminous to undergo a second transformation, and turn Hinata into a phoenix. Shiny Luminous' hair gets longer and shinier, and feathers are hanging from her back and shoulders, whereas her dress has become longer and changed to resemble wings. Her bow has become longer, and even the design is different. She gets also a boost in powers, as she used it to restore all of Hinata's energy. In this form, the Heart Baton becomes a lighter pink, and uses fire powers. After awakening Hinata again, her upgrade disappears, and is never seen again. This may be because it was summoned by Hinata, who is now in the Garden of Clouds as a fully realized phoenix. However, in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!, Shiny Luminous' Cure Rainbow form resembles this up-grade. Rainbow Shiny Luminous is an upgrade Shiny Luminous gains in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. Together with the others' upgrades, the group of seventeen girls form the group Cure Rainbow. This upgraded outfit resembles that of Shiny Luminous' upgrade in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi with a pair of small, golden wings. Etymology : translates to nine, and translates to article; clause; condition. The use of the number nine could be a loose reference to the Queen splitting herself into multiple parts, particularly since nine is divisible by three, the number of parts the Queen divided herself into. The jou may also refer to her role as the life of the Queen; queen in Japanese is jouou.Jim Breen's WWWJDIC : Translates to light, which Shiny Luminous's powers are based on. Trivia *Hikari is the first non-Cure ever to have the ability to transform and have a role equal to Pretty Cure, followed up by Milk. Coincidentally, they both appear transformed in a sequel, and they are not human in the first season. *While all other main Cures in the series after Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart have pink as their main color, Shiny Luminous is the only one of the three in her series with pink as her main color, which can be considered ironic since she is not even a Cure. *Even though Shiny Luminous does not fight much in the anime, she will fight in some games if selected, and use the Heart Baton in melee combat. *Even though her theme color is pink she more then often wears more yellow. *To honest, she is one of the weakest characters in the Pretty Cure Series, as she cannot do combat and only has one special attack which is for defence, not offence. For Extreme Luminario, she must combine her powers together with the Pretty Cure in order to unleash it, but still making her a supporting role inside the attack sequence. *She is also the first heroine to have her color be pink, and not be the leader/main Cure. *Hikari's birthday is September 9th, which is the same as her surname, Kujou which also means nine. Gallery Appearance Img hikari.jpg|Hikari in civilian form. Img hikari01a.jpg|Hikari's front in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Yukizora no Tomodachi. Img hikari2.jpg|Hikari's dress in Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart: The Movie. 8545934.jpg|Shiny Luminous' front. 7300193.jpg|Shiny Luminous' profile for the Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! website. 45hj54fg5r65g4k45rhht6bghe.jpg|Shiny Luminous' profile for the Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana website. Ruminas.jpg|Shiny Luminous' profile for the Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi - Kiseki no Zen'in Daishuugou! website. Shiny luminous.jpg|Shiny Luminous' page in Pretty Cure Pia. Chara_mh_chara_03.png|hikari's intro in precure-allstars.com Screenshots Shinyoo.jpg|Shiny Luminous using Extreme Luminario. hikariwinter.jpg|Hikari in Wonder Winter Yatta! img_52050_26694007_2.jpg 20101026105729767.jpg 708673.jpg sHINYlUMINOUSACTION.png|Shiny Luminous using Heartiel Action. FwPCMH05.jpg Merchandise Pretty cure merchandise house.jpg|Pretty Cure Merchandise House S_H_Figuarts-Shiny-Luminous-detail-1.jpg|S.H.Figuarts Shiny Luminous along with Pollun and Lulun. ban923154.jpg References Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart characters